


Breaking

by pherede



Series: Livewrites [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Evil Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor vicariously despoils Maeglin through Sauron while Sauron eye-fucks Melkor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

They are breaking him, and they know it, but how many more like him have they broken? He is so slight, so fragile, even this child of the mightiest blood of Elves; his skin is fair and his hair dark, and his curls wrap like silk around Sauron’s broad fist, a handle to pull back his head until Maeglin’s mouth opens helplessly and all his sweet sounds gush forth.

He is not resisting them now, hardly even weeping, whimpering as Sauron buries himself in that tight cool flesh and reminds himself that his form must not assume full glory if he wishes to keep the elf alive; and yet, even as he feels Maeglin’s spirit shifting, even as he rolls his hips and his cockhead finds its goal and Maeglin worships him in beautiful ecstatic curses— even still Melkor is whispering in his sweet fiery tones, murmuring to Maeglin all his hollow promises, flaming brow bent so close to Maeglin’s temple that his golden-red tresses fall and sear hot lines into the elven skin.

_Your cousin_ , whispers Melkor, needing no clarification. _Your kingdom; your father’s vengeance. Absolution._ Maeglin groans, writhes, pleads; Sauron rocks into him mercilessly, letting his hot jealousy drive him, the anguish of spirit he always feels when Melkor is seducing his prey (not so long ago he was the prey, he was the innocent, and there was no lieutenant then to fuck him into insensate submission) overriding the pettiness of this pleasure, the mere friction when what he wants is flame.

Then Melkor looks up, and his flashing eyes connect with Sauron’s, wise and wicked— and Sauron feels the pulse and pound of true lust at last arising in him, the way those eyes bore into him and the simultaneous oil-slicked convulsion of Maeglin’s willing body around him (and when was the last time they convulsed with pleasure, with willingness, instead of with madness and shame?)… and Melkor commands him, in a voice that might be a laugh if it were not so dark: _deep and fast_ , he says, _break his spirit and let his body be undone, oh yes deep and hard and angry_. His eyelids narrow with each thrust; he feels Maeglin’s undoing as if it is by his own flesh, as if he is the one feeling the spike of pleasure with each twitch around Sauron’s length.

And Sauron does what Melkor wills, as always, as ever he will; he holds his eyes steady to his master’s, as focused in his work in Maeglin’s body as at the forge, and lets Melkor feast himself upon the tremors and shudders in Maeglin’s bound limbs, and for himself—

—for himself, it is the slight impact of Maeglin’s body rocking forward into Melkor’s hands and the way Melkor’s burning body shifts to accept that impact, it is the strain and bend of muscle and bone and the flare of nostrils and parting of lips; it is the thought that in his own pleasure, in the mad-making overriding rapture with which he racks his victim, he is in a strange and distant way fucking his own master, his king and god, whose body is sacrosanct and whose spirit untouchable.

Untouchable save for now, as he keeps Melkor’s eyes, as Maeglin’s body spasms in yet another climax and goes shaking and limp and receptive to Melkor’s probing will, and as he holds himself back from that tempting brink to lock his gaze with Melkor’s and wait, aching and desperate, while Melkor undoes his prey with a word.

He hopes Maeglin will never break.


End file.
